It's all my fault
by CazzKirommyContestshipping
Summary: Kirommy fic. Kira's in an accident, she loses her friend and then goes to the place she felt most safe.


**It's all my fault**

 _ **Kirommy Fanfic. I don't own Power Rangers.**_

 _ **One of my favourite ships. Hope you like the story.**_

 _ **Friday 1st June 2004**_

Kira and her best friend, Rachel were driving home from a party. Kira was fully sober unlike Rachel. A car came out of nowhere,Kira spun the wheel to avoid the car but they ended up crashing into a nearby wall. Both girls were unconscious.

Theman out of the other car ran over to their car. He desperately tried to pull the girls out of the car. He called an ambulance and they took them to the hospital.

 _ **A few hours later**_

Kira became conscious again. She woke up and scanned the room quickly.

"Where's my friend!" She shouted over and over.

One of the doctors came over to her and said to her "Calm down. She's in the room next door"

Kira panicked "Is she okay?!"

"She's stable"

The doctor replied.

Kira shouted "I need to see her now! Please!"

The doctor replied "Okay, we'll take you to see her"

The doctor goes to get another doctor then comes back in and helps her to the other room.

When they got to the room, Kira went inside and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Why isn't she awake?" Kira questioned.

"Well... when you crashed, she didn't have her seatbelt on so the impact on her body was worse than yours" the doctor explained.

"Is she gonna be okay though?" Kira asked.

"All we can tell you right now is she's stable. We'll leave you two alone but call us if anything happens, okay?" The doctor said.

"Okay" she said. The doctors left. She took Rachel's hand.

"Honey, you needto wake up, I need you. You're my best friend. I can't lose you. Please wake up" Kira said, as a tear fell from her eyes. She sat with her for a while but Rachel didn't wake up. The machine starts beeping.

Kira starts panicking and goes over to thedoor and shouted "We need help now!" The doctors rush into the room.

One of the doctor's say to her "Can you wait outside please?"

"Why?" She asked.

"We just need you to" The doctor replies.

"Fine" She replied and walked out of the room. She sat outsidewaiting for some news.

Around 30 minutes later, one of the doctors came out and said "Hey, erm your friend just passed away. I'm sorry for your loss"

"What! OH MY GOD! NO!" she shouted.

"Can I see her please?" She asked.

"That's not a good idea. Youneed to rest, you're injured too" The doctor replied.

"No I don't. What I need is to see my best friend!" She yelled.

"We can't let you in there. I'm sorry" The doctor replied.

"Fine! Whatever!" She shouted then stormed back to her room.

 _ **The next day**_

Kira's dad is really worried about her. He walks back and forth across the living room. He was talking to himself "I hope she's okay, I don't even know what I can do" Suddenly an idea came into his head. "Maybe her friends know where she is" The firstperson  
he called was Conner

 _"Hey Mr. Ford, What's up?" Conner said._

 _"Hi Conner, Have you seen Kira?" Mr. Ford said._

 _"Erm no, not since yesterday morning" Conner replied._

 _"Okay. Thanks Conner" Mr. Ford said._

 _"Why did you want to know if I had seen her?" Conner asked_

 _"Well, she didn't come home last night, so I thought she might've been stopping with you or one of the others" Mr. Ford replied._

 _"Okay. Well if I see her, I'll let you know" Conner said._

 _"Okay thanks. Bye" Mr. Ford replied._

 _"Bye" Conner said._

He also calls Ethan, Tommy, Hayley, Trent and Cassidy. None of them have seen her since yesterday morning. Her Dad is really worried. "I need to know where she is. I need to know she's okay" Her dad thought.

 _ **Tommy's House**_

Tommy had called the guys over to his house. "Hey did you guys get that phone call from Kira's dad too?" Conner asked.

"Yeah I got if you knew where Kira was" Ethan replied.

"Yeah that one" Conner replied.

"Yeah we got it too" Tommy replied.

"Hold on, Kira said she was going to a party last night" Trent replied.

"How come you know about this and we don't?" Ethan asked.

"Well we were talking yesterday and I asked her what she was up to and she told me her and her friend were going to aparty" Trent said.

"Do you know who's party it was?" Tommy asked.

"No, she didn't say" Trent replied.

"Did she tell you anything?" Hayley interrupted.

"She said that it was just outside Reefside, she was going with her friend called Rachel, it was

one of her friend's parties and she was driving back. That's it" Trent replied.

"So we know that she went to a party, it was outside Reefside and she went with her friend" Conner said.

"Yeah so somewhere between going to the party and today, somethinghappened to her" Hayley said.

"Or she stopped at a friends" Ethan replied.

"What? Without calling her dad or any of us" Conner replied.

"Guys, come on Kira's a ranger, she's strong and I'm sure she'll be fine. She might've just lost her phone at theparty" Tommy replied.

"Yeah, you're right, Doctor O" Trent replied.

"Yeah you are" Ethan and Conner both said.

"Like usual" Hayley replied.

"You guys should go before your parents start to worry about you" Tommy said.

"Alright, call us if you hearanything" Conner said.

"Yeah I will, you guys too" Tommy replied.

"Will do" They all said. They left. Tommy closed the door behind them.

 _ **A couple of days after**_

After Kira gets out of hospital, she calls a Cab from the hospital and gets the cab driver to drop her off at the place she felt most safe. Tommy's house. She knocks on the door and waits for Tommy to answer. He answers the door.

"Kira? hey, are you okay?What happened to you? Where have you been?" Tommy questioned.

"Can we please stop with the million and one questions? I'll explain later. Can I please come in?" Kira asked.

"Sure. Sorry" Tommy replied. She came into the house and sat down on the couch,she was freezing, tired, angry and upset. Tommy went back into the living room with a blanket and a mug of Hot Chocolate and placed it on the table.

"Here you go" He handed her the blanket and she wrapped it around herself.

"Thank you" She sat down next to her on the couch.

"So why didn't you call?" Tommy asked.

"I lost my phone at the party" Kira replied.

"What about your friend?" He asked. She hesitated. "Erm... Her phone died" She replied. He looked at her and instantly he knewsomething was wrong when he mentioned her friend.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine" Kira replied.

"No, you're not. As soon as I mentioned your friend, you hesitated and looked away" Tommy replied. She didn't say anything.

"Come on, youcan't have just come here to tell me your okay. You came here for a reason, didn't you?" He questioned.

She looked at him and replied "yeah... but I don't know how to tell you"

"Just say it. It's okay, I'm here" Tommy said and put his hand on hershoulder.

"Okay" She replied.

She started her story "I was driving back to Reefside after the party, I was fully sober. I had nothing to drink other than soda. It was around 3am and then this car came out of nowhere literally and I swerved the car to avoid it and

we ended up crashing into this wall..."

"What happened after that?" Tommy asked.

"Well to be honest the next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital. I must've been unconscious when they found me. I asked to see my friend and they took me intoher room, she was still unconscious. About half an hour after, one of the machines  
started beeping. So I shouted for help and they kicked me out of the room" Kira replied.

"Is your friend okay?" He questioned. Kira shook her head, tears started toform in her eyes.

"She's... dead" She said. Tommy pulled her into a hug and she started crying.

"It's all my fault, if I had just been more careful..." she said.

"Hey, it's not your fault, none of this your fault" Tommy said as he rubbed her back gently.

"I should've told her to put her seatbelt on instead of letting her ride in the car without it" Kira replied.

"Honey, listen to me, okay? It wasn't anyone's fault, it was an accident, you didn't know you were gonna crash into that wall" He said. She

looked at him

"You have a point" She said quietly.

"I'm always here for you if you need me or need advice from an old man" He replied. She giggled.

"Look, that's better. That's what I like to see. You laughing and smiling" Tommy said.

"Thank you DoctorO" Kira replied.

"Anytime. It's getting late, so you can stay here if you want but first you need to call your dad and the guys. They've been really worried about you" Tommy said.

"Yeah I will and thanks again Doctor O" Kira replied and kissed himon the cheek and went into the kitchen to call her friends and dad.

 **The end!**

 **I hope you like this story. Tell me what you think. And if I should write another one.**


End file.
